And They Lived...
"And They Lived..." is the 13th episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, as well as its series finale. Summary The all-powerful Jafar succeeds in making his father love him and forcing Anastasia into thinking she loves him too. After Alice, Amara and Cyrus escape, Jafar imprisons the Jabberwocky and calls upon an army of dead soldiers to do his bidding. Meanwhile, Alice and the White Rabbit raise their own army to fight Jafar for the realm and a final confrontation between Alice and Jafar takes place at the Well of Wonders. Plot At the Well of Wonders in Agrabah, the Nyx is telling Cyrus, Taj and Rafi that her water is not meant for them; she advises them to return it, lest they pay the price. Cyrus pours the water into his bandaged mother's mouth, thus reviving her. As consequence, the Nyx turns Cyrus and his brothers into genies; as this is happening, Cyrus tells his mother that he's sorry and begs her to forgive him. The three of them are forced into separate containers. Cyrus and Alice realize that in order to defeat Jafar they need to return the stolen water to the Well of Wonders, having figured out that the former's mother is trapped within Jafar's staff, and the water lies with her. Jafar, stroking the glass tomb of Anastasia, suggests to Will, who's locked in a nearby cell, that there is a way to bring back his true love. Alice, while infiltrating the Red Queen's palace - occupied by Jafar -, sets the Sultan of Agrabah free, knowing via Cyrus that he holds great importance to the evil sorcerer. She knows that he will help them if she frees him. Cyrus is stabbed with a shard of mirror, and Amara is told by Jafar, the culprit, that her son is dying, and the only way she'll be able to save him is to complete the spell and change the laws of magic. They are next seen doing this spell together, and Jafar's eyes glow white as it completes. 'Teaser' Above the triangle in which the three genies' lamps have been arranged, a gigantic ball of lightning rages in the center of the Red Queen's throne room as Jafar and Amara's spell to change the laws of magic comes into fruition. Jafar, eyes still aglow, embraces the spell wholly as it completes, while Amara appears much less enthusiastic from the other side of things. Alice, meanwhile, is crouched beside Cyrus' dead body, kissing his hand and rubbing his chest in the hopes that he will wake up. The spell reaches its climax before the ball of lightning fades, along with the light in Jafar's eyes, and the laws of magic are finally changed for the two sorcerers who just broke them. "It is done," says the evil wizard, but all Amara can think about his her son. She utters his name and turns to him, seeing Alice crouched over his body and rushing to do the same. Alice asks her fiancé's mother if she's able to help him, and Jafar, hearing this, assures the young woman that of course she can, explaining that Amara and he are now the two most powerful sorcerers in the world. "There's just one problem," he says, using his magic to lift a shard of mirror off the ground, aiming it at his old staff's back, "I've never been good at sharing." He prepares to kill her, but, suddenly, the Sultan of Agrabah orders his son to stop, and the mirror shard falls to the floor and smashes. Jafar is shocked to see his father enter the throne room, and the old prisoner declaims that there has already been enough death, adding that the way to show true power is with mercy. "Like the mercy you showed the boy who came to you looking for his father's love?" Jafar asks, referring to himself (see "Bad Blood"). The Sultan shakes his head, explaining that love was not something he could just give to him; he had to earn it. Jafar tells his father that he's grown tired of this argument, but, lucky for him, he won't be having it ever again. He's no longer bound by the laws of magic, as such, he can have whatever he wants. The Sultan wonders what that entails, and his son replies that it's the same thing he's been wanting since he was ten years old. "Haven't you learned?" the old man exclaims, "I'm never going to..." He is suddenly cut off by his son, whose eyes glow white as he raises a hand, working his newfound powers over his father. The Sultan's demeanor is altered drastically as he now looks at the man before him with love in his eyes, greeting him by name and smiling. He walks towards him, embracing his raised hand with both of his own, and acknowledges that he is his son, kissing said hand. He then tells the powerful sorcerer how proud of him he is, kissing his hand again, and goes on to say that he's everything a father could ask for and that his life was empty before he arrived. He touches his son's face and tells him that he loves him, much to Jafar's satisfaction. The Sultan then gently kisses his son's forehead, and Jafar drinks in every second of this moment, then explaining to his father that while he is pleased to feel this affection, it's not quite all that he's wanted from him. "Tell me what you desire," says the Sultan, "I shall provide it for you." With that, Jafar reveals that what he truly wants is for his father to know how it feels to be murdered by someone he loves. The Sultan then looks frightened and Jafar flourishes his hand once more, making it so that water begins to pour from his father's ears and mouth. The old man begins falling to the floor, choking as he calls his son's name, but Jafar shows no mercy, simply taking satisfaction in watching his father drown to death. And then he throws his lifeless body to the ground, pausing for a moment before wondering where he was... and then he remembers that he was about to kill Amara. However, when he turns around, he is shocked to discover that Amara, Alice and Cyrus have all disappeared. "Where are they?" he utters, anger biting his words. Alice and Amara are seen to be dragging Cyrus through the halls of the Red Queen's castle when the former points out that Jafar will be after them, lamenting the fact that they still have a long way to go and can't possibly carry him there. As they lay their shared loved one down on the ground, Amara assures her future daughter-in-law that they're not going to be, waving a hand and summoning Jafar's magic carpet. "We're going to fly him there," she reveals, advising Alice to hold on tight as the carpet soars towards them. ''ONCE UPON A TIME IN WONDERLAND 'Act I' Jafar enters the smoky dungeon of the Red Queen's castle, calling out for the Jabberwocky. He has the Vorpal Blade in tow, and again calls out his servant's name, saying that he knows she's in there and wants her to tell him what he's afraid of now. The Jabberwocky then emerges, appearing in front of him, and begins to read the fears of the powerful sorcerer, soon concluding in answer to his requests, "You're afraid of nothing..." "And that is what ultimate power is," he tells her, beginning to approach her with the blade. She looks scared as he backs her into the wall, and it isn't long until he shoves the sword through her midsection and pins her there, making her scream with pain as he does so. He lets go of the blade, and she remains stuck in position, watching as he begins to walk away. "And what about you, Jafar?" she asks, making him turn back around, "What'll you do with all your power?" "Isn't it obvious?" he asks in turn, "Anything I want." He then blows the Jabberwocky a kiss goodbye, plunging her and the rest of the dungeon into darkness. A candle is lit in the home of the White Rabbit as Mrs. Rabbit is asking Amara what she needs, informing her that she's got willow root, hot towels and sap to close up the wound. However, Amara, who's laying her son's body down on the floor, assures the woodland creature that she doesn't need anything. Mrs. Rabbit begins to tell the "lady" that she's been doing this a long time; her mom taught her, whose own mother taught her. She stops talking when she notices what Amara is doing: rubbing her hands together and creating a ball of white light out of magic, which she then relocates into Cyrus' mouth. Alice watches apprehensively as her fiancé's mother works the ball of light through his body, eventually lifting it out through the wound in his chest, which promptly heals. The ball is then extinguished by Amara, and Mrs. Rabbit concedes, "Well, if you're gonna do it that way..." Cyrus' unconscious face is wiped clean by his mother, while Alice holds his hand. His hand soon stirs, and Alice appears excited. He then takes a deep breath, alive, and the two women who love him most smile to one another. It then occurs to Alice that she hasn't properly introduced herself, doing so by giving her name. Amara gives hers in response, saying that she's Cyrus' mother, and Alice assures the powerful sorceress that she knows who she is. "Don't mind me," the White Rabbit exclaims, "I'm just the owner of the house where now both of you have been saved! Now we have matching bloodstains on the carpet..." (see "Home") Mrs. Rabbit advises Percy to calm down, but he sarcastically asks who needs a photo album when they've got this: "Look, kids, this is where Alice almost died, and, ooh look, here's where Cyrus' spleen fell out!" He is ushered out of the room by his wife, who tells him to take it easy, and Amara tells her son's true love that she's been meaning to thank her for everything she's done for Cyrus. Alice assures her that she didn't do anything, but Amara says that this is nonsense, for she saw the bravery she showed and the pain on her son's face when he thought he'd never see her again. "He's lucky to have found you," she finishes, to which Alice replies, "We're lucky to have found each other." Amara then suggests that the young woman to save a little bit of that luck for what comes next, causing Alice to grow confused, wondering just what it is that comes next. "We take down Jafar," Amara tells her, "Once and for all." Eavesdropping, the White Rabbit wonders what she means when she says "we", and she informs him that it's going to take all of them. The rabbit's ears droop out of fear, and Amara turns to her future daughter-in-law, who nods affirmatively. Jafar pulls the cork from Will's bottle, causing him to emerge within the triangle of genies' containers in a flurry of orange smoke. He asks the evil wizard what the "bloody hell" he wants, and Jafar, re-corking the bottle, guesses that Will doesn't have a very high opinion of him. "It'd be hard to have a lower one," Will assures him, trying to step out of the triangle; however, he quickly finds that it acts as a force-field, keeping him contained, and Jafar casually continues the conversation, telling the Knave that he might be surprised to learn that he's had a change of heart, so, despite the fact that he didn't return his staff as they agreed, he's still going to hold up his end of the bargain. "I've changed the second law of magic for you, Will Scarlet. And I have brought a very special someone... back from the dead." Following this introduction, Anastasia enters her throne room, alive and well and smiling cheerily. She greets Will, who remains stunned, uttering her name in return as he becomes overwhelmed with joy. He asks if it's really her, accidentally bumping into the force-field as he tries to step closer, and she assures him that it is. He says that he never thought he'd see her again, before turning to Jafar and saying that he doesn't know why he did this, but thanking him nonetheless. Jafar tells him that that's not necessarily, but Will insists that it is; however, Jafar insists further that it's not, and suggests to Ana that maybe it's time they "tell him". "Tell me what?" Will asks his true love, but she remains silent, allowing Jafar to explain that he said he'd bring her back, but didn't say that everything would be the same. With that Ana reveals that she loves another, and Will grows confused, wondering who. Jafar then extends his hand and Anastasia takes it, allowing him to say to Will, "Who do you think?" before she kisses him passionately. Will appears heartbroken by this. 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the White Rabbit. **A very similar title card was featured in "Home". Production Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo OW113 01.png Promo OW113 02.png Promo OW113 03.png Promo OW113 04.png Promo OW113 05.png Promo OW113 06.png Promo OW113 07.png Promo OW113 08.png Promo OW113 09.png Promo OW113 10.png Promo OW113 11.png Promo OW113 12.png Promo OW113 13.png Promo OW113 14.png Promo OW113 15.png Promo OW113 16.png Promo OW113 17.png Promo OW113 18.png Promo OW113 19.png Promo OW113 20.png Promo OW113 21.png Promo OW113 22.png Promo OW113 23.png Promo OW113 24.png Promo OW113 25.png Promo OW113 26.png Promo OW113 27.png BTS OW113 01.png BTS OW113 02.png BTS OW113 03.png BTS OW113 04.png BTS OW113 05.png BTS OW113 06.png BTS OW113 07.png BTS OW113 08.png BTS OW113 09.png BTS OW113 10.png BTS OW113 11.png BTS OW113 12.png BTS OW113 13.png BTS OW113 14.png BTS OW113 15.png BTS OW113 16.png BTS OW113 17.png BTS OW113 18.png BTS OW113 19.png BTS OW113 20.png BTS OW113 21.png BTS OW113 22.png External Links References Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales